1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) communication, and more particularly to a VoIP device and a method of preventing noise generation thereby.
2. Description of Corresponding Art
A VoIP device, such as a VoIP gateway, is connected to a plurality of telephones and processes calls by transmitting a plurality of voice communication packets. The VoIP gateway generally includes a plurality of subscriber line interface circuits (SLICs).
Time division multiplexing (TDM) is widely used for the VoIP gateway to process the calls from the telephones. The TDM technology distributes a TDM bus to a plurality of transmission channels, referred to as timeslots, for transmitting the packets according to time. In the network, when lines are disengaged, the TDM bus transmits sequential high voltage signals to the SLICs via the timeslots. As a plurality of the packet transmissions shares one TDM bus, the TDM bus is locked at high voltage and then generates noise when any of the telephone is engaged, which greatly reduces quality of the VoIP communication. Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists for VoIP devices that can overcome the limitations described.